1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for managing animal traffic and more particularly to a device in which the animal traffic is managed by the opening and closing of a gate. The device is particularly suited to use with farm animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known for managing animal traffic in which a frame is provided with a gate, movably connected thereto, with an operating cylinder for opening and closing the gate, and with control means for controlling the operating cylinder. Such devices may also comprise locking devices for mechanically locking the gate in its closed position. A device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,111, which discloses a device for holding an animal, which device has a front gate that is provided with a locking device and with an operating cylinder for opening the front gate after the locking device has been released.
Known devices have been found susceptible to damage by animals, particularly during their opening and closing. There is thus a particular need for an alternative device for managing animal traffic which would overcome these inconveniences.